


Telly, you fucking disgusting Pedo! Do you have any idea what a terrible thing you did?! I was saving her for myself, asshole!

by wish_i_was_a_dalek



Series: the fucking muppets [5]
Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Bert strips, Crack, F/M, Mentioned erotic torture, Other, based on a meme, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish_i_was_a_dalek/pseuds/wish_i_was_a_dalek
Summary: Prairie Dawn is a fucked up kidBased on a meme





	Telly, you fucking disgusting Pedo! Do you have any idea what a terrible thing you did?! I was saving her for myself, asshole!

**Author's Note:**

> Because I just KNOW you all love these, here's another one.

Elmo was finally done at work. It had been a long day, and all Elmo wanted was to go home to his adopted daughter, Prairie Dawn. Prairie was a little cunt; she had no intelligence and the only interest she ever showed was in ponies and candy. Elmo hated the pink fuck, but she had no parents, which meant no protection. Elmo could do with her what Elmo wanted.

He unlocked the front door to find Telly Monster, who had been babysitting Prarie. "How was she today," Elmo asked, hanging up his coat.

"Really good, Elmo. I can see why you like her," Telly chuckled, adjusting himself and scratching his belly. Elmo froze. The tone of Telly's voice... He didn't, did he?

Elmo gave Telly the benefit of the doubt. "What did you do today?"

"I fucked the bitch."

Elmo was enraged. "Telly, you fucking disgusting Pedo! Do you have any idea what a terrible thing you did?! Elmo was saving her for himself, asshole!" Telly jumped off the couch, stuttering. Elmo shut him up with a screamed, "Shut up, dick bag! Prairie Dawn was a virgin! She's ELMO'S daughter, Elmo should've had her first!"

"Hey, you said help yourself!" Telly tried to be defensive, but he obviously knew he'd fucked up.

Elmo's head vein throbbed, the sound echoing in his skull. "Elmo meant 'help yourself to the fridge!' Not 'help yourself to Elmo's daughter!'"

Just then, Prairie Dawn came out of her bedroom, looking terrified and lost. "Daddy? Daddy, Telly Monster is a bad monster."

"Elmo knows, honey," Elmo grabbed the shotgun he kept by the door. "Any last words, fucker," Elmo asked, aiming for Telly's head.

The shot cut off Telly's scream for help.

That day, Prairie Dawn acquired a thirst for blood that even Elmo's sadism couldn't quench. Even when Elmo punished her, she screamed for more pain, worse bruises, deeper cuts. Telly fucked her up, ruining her for even Elmo.

Fortunately, Telly's decomposing body was still tight and quiet enough for Elmo.


End file.
